


Spooktober Day 1 - Vampire AU - Bite - Shanks x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bite, Consent is Sexy, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Suggestive Themes, Vampire AU, alcohol tw, drunkness tw, mentions of vampires and bites, sfw still, spooktober 2020 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 1 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (@NakuNakuNoMi on Tumblr too)! My followers chose the characters of multiple fandoms with a mystery prompt that was either a trick (angst / horror) or a treat (fluff / romance). This is the first one!
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Original Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/You
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 18





	Spooktober Day 1 - Vampire AU - Bite - Shanks x Reader

You knew what he was. He had been pretty upfront about it the moment your relationship got a bit more serious. And yet, now that this crucial moment was finally here, you were absolutely terrified. 

You had met Shanks a couple of weeks ago in a bar. Immediately infatuated with his presence, you were swooped right off your feet. You had drunkenly talked, danced even, and before the end of the night, even though you had sobered up by then, had been making out in an ally behind said bar. It was a magical night and even when you woke up with a slight hangover the next day, you still felt butterflies flutter in your stomach at the mere memory of the night before. Too bad you would never see him again. Or so you thought. 

He sought you out. Drawn in by your smell. You had been unsure about what that meant and thought it was creepy even, and had tried to evade him for a bit. But he kept hanging around, and eventually, he had proven to you that he was in fact a vampire. You were unsure of what that exactly meant for you, but he had assured you that he’d never bite you without permission. You had needed a while to warm up to the whole idea of dating a vampire, first going through various stages of disbelief, even with all the proof piling up in front of your eyes. 

And now, weeks later, you were trembling in front of him, neck exposed and heart racing. His eyes were glimmering, a clear hint of red in them. You closed your eyes in anticipation. It was not like you didn’t want this, if anything, you had proposed this yourself, but now you were having second thoughts. What if the pain was unbearable? What if there were complications? He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on your neck, and pulled back. You opened your eyes again, confused. Shanks was staring right into your eyes, red glint still present in his own. 

You were the one to break the silence.

_“Why aren’t you-”_

_“You’re scared”_

You nodded, feeling your body tense up even more.

_“Then I won’t do it.” “what?” “It’ll hurt more. It won’t be enjoyable for either of us.” “But I said-” “You said yes, and now you changed your mind, that’s fine”_

You looked at the floor, ashamed, but not before you noticed just how hard he was breathing as he stepped away. Probably all worked up in anticipation. You felt terrible as you moved to the couch for the continuation of the date. 

_“Maybe I’ll let you nibble a little later”_ He laughed and you were a little surprised. _“oh don’t worry, once I get that permission, you’ll get more than just a nibble”_

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (@NakuNakuNoMi on Tumblr too)! My followers chose the characters of multiple fandoms with a mystery prompt that was either a trick (angst / horror) or a treat (fluff / romance). This is the first one!


End file.
